House of Anubis The Movie: The Revenge of Arghus
by Sienna101
Summary: Based of the Dutch HOA movie: De wraak van Arghus. To celebrate alfie's birthday, Anubis residents, plus Poppy, visit an old spooky house. But strange things are happening here. Ghosts seem to haunt the house, whilst the visitors mysteriously disappear, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Spring 1970:

Arghus' father sat on the stool, the magnifying glass extremely close to his face, making his eyes look huge. They were in his father's work shop, where he worked on some sort of prosthetics; sometimes he thought his father was insane. "Aha!" His father exclaimed, Arghus turned hoping it was something spectacular, but all his father managed to do was get the finger working on one of the prosthetic hands. Arghus could fix that in his sleep, his father had taught him everything, but Arghus knew more… one day… _one day he would show him th_- There came a knock. His father got up in a hurry, flourishing his hands "I wasn't expecting guests" me muttered giving a flimsy attempt of cleaning. His father shuffled to the workshop door, throwing it open in a sweep and sending dust everywhere. Arghus squinted at the light, it was so bright… he just wanted it to go away, to disappear. He was much happier alone in the dark. He walked behind his father, somewhat curious to see who had come to visit them. He was surprised to see who had exactly come, three of his class mates from school the, Merrlow triplets. The girl, Viola or something like that, spoke up "Hello! We were wondering if Arghus wanted to come exploring in the woods with us?" she asked cheerfully. His father gave her a warm smile, "I'm sure he would, come Arghus, go and play!" Arghus tried to back away, but his father's surprisingly strong arms pushed him out the door. He followed the trio into the forest, once they were out of sight from the house they turned and pulled out of box of matches. "Arghus? Do you like Fire?" The tall boy, George, asked. Arghus shook his head frantically; he knew what this was about, he had killed their dog last week, using one of his poisons. He had tried to explain it to the triplets, how he had just concocted a potion to turn people into statues, but somehow it went wrong. Instead of dissolving when coming into contact with water, it did nothing; Leaving the Merrlows with a wax dog.

It all happened ever so fast. They tied him to the tree, all lighting sticks on fire and bringing them close to his face. He struggled against the vines, grabbing the improved potion from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (2012)

The whole house was sitting on the lawn, it was a particular sunny day, right before end of term. It was at least most of the house, they convinced Jerome to lure Alfie away from the premises, so they could plan a big birthday party.

"I think we should do a spa" Amber suggested, she was thumbing through the paper looking for advertisements and ideas.

"What would we do at a spa?" Patricia asked, she was sitting right next to Eddie, whom had been persuading her to actually spend time as a couple.

"We could have manicures, and pedicures, and facials-"

"Amber, hate to break it to you," Joy interrupted, "but Alfie's not into that."

Amber looked to the rest of the house for support.

"Sorry Amber," Nina said "looks like the spa is out."

Fabian spoke up "How about-"

"No." Eddie interjected

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Fabian argued

"Yes we do" Mick spoke up "a Museum, or something like that." The rest of the house laughed, giving Fabian an occasional grin.

Amber broke up the laughter with an exasperated groan "I can't see why they post so many stories in here! Where are the advertisements?"

"What's that on the front page?" Nina asked curiously, Amber flipped to the cover and read out loud "Search for the missing kids meets dead end.

Mara cut in "It's about those kids that disappeared in the 70's the one they just found a lead on."

"Does it matter?" Amber asked "It was like thirty years ago," She turned the page and let out a shriek "Perfect!" Everyone crowed around her, to look at the ad "Haunted house rental." Fabian read aloud, "Full of spooks, and fun."

"Alfie would love that," Joy said, "We should do it."

"Yes!" Amber said "I'll make the call."

**_1 Week Later_**

Amber and Nina lead Alfie up the track, the bright pink eye mask hid the surprise of the giant mansion in front of him. The entire house was there, plus Poppy, who had blackmailed Jerome into letting her come.

"Is it a rollercoaster?" Alfie guessed, ever since they blind folded him, he was determined to figure out his gift.

"You already asked that one" Nina said

"And we already said, no" Amber added

"What about a dinosaur?"

Nina rolled her eyes, they were just up to the gate, it had taken longer than they expected to get all of amber's bags into the cab. The sun was almost touching the highest spire on the giant palace, as Amber said "Okay, you can take it off."

Alfie ripped off the mask, and Amber held her breath. Looking at it dumb founded, Alfie exclaimed "You got me a house?!" He turned flashing them a giant grin.

"Um… no." Amber said "We got you a haunted house party!"

Alfie's smile got even bigger "It looked like a vampire house. I always wanted to be a vampire hunter! This is the best birthday present ever!" He gave amber a bear hug, then started to run up the path to the house.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone to greet us?" Mara asked

Amber shook her head, "The man said that the key was under the mat, and to have fun."

Eddie gave everyone a mischievous grin "What are we waiting for?" then he ran after Alfie.

When they got to the front door, amber checked under the mat, "There's no key here!" she said, looking at the others.

"Well maybe the doors unlocked," Patricia said and reached for the handle, but before she could touch it, the door swung open; by itself.

"That is creepy." Joy stated taking a step back and bumping into Mick, she gave him a weary smile which he returned.

"No kidding," Poppy said "I'm starting to wish I hadn't been invited."

"You weren't!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Well, after you Trixie," Alfie said pushing Patricia forward.

"No way!" she said stepping behind Alfie, "You are the birthday boy, mister vampire hunter." She shoved Alfie forward into the house, and followed behind him. Slowly everyone shuffled into the entry way. There was dust everywhere, and in the middle of the room stood a wax figure, a girl, in a flowery dress posing with a butterfly on her finger.

"Okaay." Amber said "I wasn't expecting that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nina approached the statue, "It's so lifelike." She said poking the face "Almost like it's an actual person." Everyone continued to walk around the entry way,

"Here's the dining room!" Mick called from the adjoining room. "Ooh, a piano!" Poppy said walking over to the instrument and pushing the keys, mysteriously no sound came out. Alfie tried opening the doors on the opposite end, to no success.

Amber walked up to a globe in a holder; suddenly it flipped open to reveal a note. "Oh! Check it out!" Everyone gathered to hear what it had to say.

"Welcome my friends to this haunted house." Amber read aloud, "The rooms are upstairs, and food in the pantry, so help yourself. Be warned the fun starts at sundown."

"Well," Joy said "To the rooms we go!" suddenly there was a mad rush to the staircase; Alfie yelled "I get first choice!"

"Nina!" Amber exclaimed "Help me with this!" she was trying to get her heavy suitcase up the stairs, Nina rushed to pick up the other end. "What's in this thing?" she asked as they carried it up the stairs

"Decorations! We have to make the place look creepy!" amber explained

"As if it isn't scary enough," Nina muttered. By the time they got to the second floor, the hall was empty. Amber went to the first door and started to open it, but they heard Mick, Eddie, and Fabian's voices call out "Taken!" they went on to the next couple doors, where they were met with the same reply. They didn't even try to go into the room where they heard Jerome and Alfie laughing at each other. Finally Amber went into the last room and shrieked, Nina ran in, expecting something horrific, but instead she saw amber jumping for joy, "Its pink!" Amber was right, everything in the room had varying shades of pink, and the two canopy beds had an abundance of pink comforters and pillows. "I love it!" Amber shrieked collapsing into a bed. Nina smiled and started to wander the room, amber meanwhile started to put up cloves of garlic. "Really, Amber? Garlic?"

"I like to take precautions!" Amber then went over to the mirror and started to apply makeup, while Nina walked over to a book case, and picked up a random book. Thumbing through it, something caught her eye, on one of the pages written in red ink were the words _I hate you._ Nina turned to show amber the message when Amber started to scream.

"GHOST!" she shrieked, grabbing a miniature vacuum and turning it on.

"Amber there's nothing there." Nina said

"But I saw it. An old man; He looked like a mad scientist."

"I have to admit, there is something going on here. Maybe we should call off the birthday party."

"Never! It's Alfie's birthday present!"

"Fine. I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

"But we have to decorate!" she said grabbing the suitcase and running down the hall yelling "Everyone but Alfie and Jerome to the dining hall!"

They were almost done decorating; Nina and Fabian were trying to hang up cobwebs, "Fabian? Did you notice anything weird in your room?" Nina asked

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because Amber swore she saw a ghost."

Fabian grinned at her "Nina. Relax. You've gotten way too into this treasure hunting. This is a commercial Haunted House. It was probably nothing."

"I guess you're right." Nina admitted, Fabian gave her a smile and moved on to help Amber bring out the cake.

Meanwhile, Alfie was waiting outside the door trying to get in. "Come on man just let me in," he said to Jerome who had the key

"Chill, Alfie. You'll get your other presents soon." Jerome said with a chuckle. Alfie turned back around trying to get the door open, when he looked to see what Jerome was doing, he was gone.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked "Where are you buddy?" He then turned around once again and banged on the door, "Guys? Is Jerome in there with you?" Then he felt a huge hand on his shoulder, freaking out he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed "Don't hurt me!" then he heard Jerome's laughter. He opened his eyes to see Jerome standing there with a giant fake arm. "Found this earlier," Jerome said examining it. Alfie was about to retort when the door swung open.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, they were all wearing different kind of costume pieces; Amber was wearing a set of fangs, which made her look like a fashionable vampire.

"Awesome!" Alfie exclaimed, looking around at the décor.

"Okay." Amber stepped forward, "Cake or Presents first?"

"Presents!" Alfie said, with a face that made it look like it was supposed to be obvious. He ran straight to the pile of presents sitting on the table and grabbed the topmost one.

"That's from me!" Eddie called out.

Alfie ripped the wrapping paper off of the present in a mad frenzy "Cool!" He exclaimed "Electric Gum!" He stuffed a piece in his mouth and began to chew, then took it out and threw it on the ground emiting a loud POP! and sending up a puff of smoke "How did you know?" before Eddie could answer, bells began to ring loudly, the piano, which had not worked earlier, started to play a scary tune. Poppy and Mara were sitting on the bench and shrieked as the keys moved without anyone touching it.

"Let the fun begin." Eddie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: `

Everyone was silent. Suddenly they heard creaking from the entry hall, Mick peered out the door, and laughed.

"Hey, check it out!" he called. Everyone walked out the door, and gave a surprised gasp. The doors that wouldn't open earlier had opened. Revealing a ride, the kind that are at amusement parks that take people through scenes. There were a couple cars, each had a different sign on them, a cat, a ghost, a vampire. Everybody rushed into the loading area. Each two to a car except for Eddie, to took the last car to himself. They sat in the cars for a minute until Patricia asked "Um… How are we supposed to move?" "Maybe there's some sort of lever" Mara suggested

"No." Joy replied "There are none."

Unexpectedly the cars started to move, Nina started to panic. "Who did that?" she called, but no one heard her, except for Fabian who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sure its fine." He said "Probably voice activated" although he didn't seem to sure.

They forgot about the scariness as the ride went on, they went throughout scenes, all different but defiantly creepy. There were more of those wax statues, in different costumes all at the different scenes on the ride. When they finally finished, everyone was laughing. They got out, one by one, and started to talk about their favourite parts. When Patricia and Joy got out every one stood waiting for Eddie's car. When it came it was empty.

"Where's Eddie?" Patricia asked, they all walked into the entry way, looking around. "Eddie?!" they called. The doors behind them slammed shut. Patricia rushed to them and pulled as hard as she could. "Eddie!" She called again. They searched the whole house, in every room calling out his name. When they all got back to the dining room, Patricia was in tears.

"Maybe we should look outside?" Mick suggested, "He might've gone out there."

"I'll go with you." Patricia said immediately, "He's my boyfriend, I need to find him."

"I'll come as well." Joy said, she didn't seem to take her eyes off Mick

"Fabian?" Mick asked "I could do with some guy help."

"Sure." Fabian said,

"Be careful." Nina said grabbing his hand.

Fabian smiled and gave Nina a quick kiss, "I always am."

Before he walked out the door Amber rushed forward "You'll need this." She said handing him her garlic necklace. Fabian grinned "Thanks Amber."

After they left, Nina looked at who was left; Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Mara, Poppy, and herself.

"Well, what should we-" Poppy started but before she could finish there came a moan from the stairs. A pale see-through man was standing there holding his arm out. Without any warning the whole arm fell off. Everyone screamed, Mara and Poppy ran into the dining room slamming the door shut. Mara and Poppy quickly hid behind the couch, figuring that the pounding on the door was the ghost, not the others trying to get in. Nina found a closet, and Alfie, Jerome, Amber and her all squeezed in. "What was that?" Amber whispered "It was like some sort of Zombie ghost."

"Amber" Jerome whispered back "There's no such thing."

"Too bad I'm only a vampire hunter" Alfie whispered, making Jerome snicker.

In the other room, Poppy started to get up from behind the couch and unknowingly knocked over a lamp causing her to scream and hide behind the couch again.

The others in the closet heard this scream, Jerome, recognizing it as Poppy's tried to run out, but Nina and Alfie held him back. Amber on the other hand fell backwards, through the coats hanging. "Whoa." She said, "It's like Narnia. There's a world behind the wardrobe, Nina followed by Alfie and Jerome, pushed through the coats to find out that Amber was right. There was a narrow stone bridge, leading to a tower; that was high off the ground. "We're over the ride." Nina said, leaning over to see the different sets of the fun house, and the tracks for the cars. "What do you suppose that is?" Amber asked pointing to the tower, that stood in the middle of the ride. The fake night sky seemed to reach taller than the top of the tower, giving It an otherworldly effect.

"Only one way to find out" Nina said. They all walked slowly down the path, weary of booby traps , which they had grown accustomed to when they were in the tunnels. But there was no protection between them in the tower, the door was even unlocked.

"Wow." Alfie said as they entered "We're in some kind of control room." Alfie was dead on, there were monitors right in front of the windows, the windows gave a view on everything in the ride, whilst the computer monitors showed live feed of what was going on in the house. There was a control panel also with hundreds of switches and buttons.

"Look, Poppy and Mara." Nina said pointing to the monitor. The two were sitting on the couch looking scared out of their minds.

"Microphone." Alfie said holding an old fashion microphone up, he switched it on and started to talk. "Mara, Poppy, I see you," The microphone made the voice sound dark and scary causing Mara and Poppy to scream. This could be heard from the tower.

Jerome flipped a switch on the dash board, and they watched as the sprinklers in the dining room turn on, showering Mara and Poppy.

"Jerome!" Amber exclaimed "Turn it off!" Jerome tried flipping a different switch, making the back of the couch that Mara and Poppy were sitting in, become horizontal.

"That's not it." Jerome muttered

"Here try this one" Alfie said flipping another switch, then the turned their attention to the monitor, nothing happened for a second, then the couch began to spin, Poppy and Mara who were still on it, screamed even louder.

"Alfie! Jerome!" Nina yelled "Make it stop!"

Poppy and Mara were holding each other, not even thinking clearly while the couch spun even faster. Suddenly it stopped. "Ow!" Mara exclaimed "My head. I think I bumped it!"

"Are you okay?" Poppy asked, examining Mara's head

"Is the room supposed to be upside down?" She moaned, "I need ice."

Poppy stood up, "I think there's some in the kitchen." she said standing up and walking out of the room.

Nina had finally found all the switches and turned them off, not wanting to freak them out again, she vetoed the idea of Alfie apologizing over the loud speaker.

They watched as Poppy left the room, then Amber punched Alfie in the shoulder, "You Idiot!" she yelled

"Guys." Nina said, she was staring at the monitor, "Where's Mara?"

They all rushed to the computer, checking each monitor for a sign of Mara.

"She's not anywhere." Jerome said, his face pale.

"Guys, Look." Alfie said, pointing to the left most monitor, Poppy was walking holding an ice pack, behind her, something was moving.

Amber gasped "Is that-"

"A vampire." Alfie finished. No one could take their eyes off the screen.

"We need to warn her." Jerome said, he grabbed the microphone and shouted. "Poppy behind you! Run!"

Poppy turned slowly, the vampire coming out of the shadows. Her scream could be heard from the tower.

"She's gone. Vanished." Amber whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome kicked the wall, "Both of them. Gone." He murmured, "I can't believe I brought Poppy here!"

"Jerome." Nina said slowly, "Relax. We'll get them back. We've dealt with worse."

Jerome nodded absently. Amber spoke up, "We should go find the others."

Fabian, Mick, Joy, and Patricia were still searching for Eddie, oblivious of what was going on in the house.

"Eddie!" Patricia called "Eddie where are you?!" they had found a path that led into the wood on the property, Patricia had not stopped calling for Eddie, and her voice was going hoarse.

"Patricia!" Joy had caught up with her, she put her hands on Patricia's shoulders, "I don't think we'll find him out here."

"No! we have to! He's got to be out here." Tears were streaking down her face, a rare occurrence for her, as she was usually brave and strong.

Joy hugged Patricia, "Your my best friend ever, you know that right?" Patricia nodded and turned to face the boys who were emerging from the curve in the path. They continued on for a bit, still calling for Eddie. They found their way to the road that lead up to the house , they went the opposite way, to the gates. They walked until they came up to the front gate, which when they arrived was open.

Now it was closed.

Patricia ran to it, followed by the others. They couldn't open the gates, it was locked.

"guy's look." Fabian said, pointing to something engraved in the lock. They all peered at it, "I hate you." Joy read aloud, "So? It was obviously someone who hated everyone. How is that going to get us out?"

"I've seen this same note, everywhere around the house." Fabian stated

"There are some in our room." Mick confirmed.

"We should find our way back up." Joy proposed, the others nodded and they started to walk back up the path. It wasn't long before they came across another path leading off to the right. Patricia without saying a word starts to walk the path, much to the dismay of Joy, Fabian, and Mick. They continue along until they come across a bike rack.

"What are these doing out here?" Mick asked examining the bikes

"They're all old and rusted, they've probably been here for a while" Fabian guessed, looking around.

"Look." Patricia said, she walked to one of the trees and hed up a pair of sneakers, "These are Eddie's favourite trainers." she had a panicked look on her face. "what are they doing here?"

No one said a word, they had no idea how Eddie's shoes got all the way out there.

Joy spoke up, "We should go, back up to the house." She started to leave, but stopped as they heard someone yelling. "Fabian!"

"That's Nina." Fabian said "Nina!" he called, soon; Amber, Alfie, Nina and Jerome were running up the path.

"Where are Mara, and Poppy?" Joy asked

"Your guess is as good as ours." Alfie replied.

"There's a vampire, and a zombie ghost!" Amber exclaimed, "We think the vampire took them."

"We don't think that." Nina corrected

"Oh yeah? Then why did we see a vampire right before poppy disappeared?"

"We found Eddie's trainers," Patricia stammered holding the shoes up "right here, next to that tree." She pointed.

"What's that wrapped around it?" Nina asked

"Looks like… vines?" Mick said

"Maybe the vampire tied up Eddie" Alfie suggested.

"Alfie shut up!" Patricia yelled. Suddenly a white cloud started to form around them, causing everyone to go silent.

"What is it?" Amber asked

"Some sort of fog," Nina answered "Nothing I've seen before."

Then they heard noises, Owls hooting, growling, and banging.

"That is freaky" Alfie muttered.

"We need to stay together." Fabian ordered. "Everyone hold hands."

Everyone took each other's hands forming a chain. "Joy. Take my hand." Patricia ordered, joy had just been right next to her. Patricia looked around "Joy?"

"Joy?" Mick called even louder. Everyone started to call for her, but Joy didn't appear.

"Joy!" Patricia let go of Fabian's hand and ran deeper into the fog "Joy!" she cried

Amber let go of Alfie and Nina's hand and ran towards Patricia, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"She's gone." Mick stuttered.

"We should get back up to the house." Jerome suggested.

"No!" Patricia yelled "Not without Joy!"

"Patricia." Amber comforted "We need to go."

Patricia went numbly with them; staring at the ground as Amber and Nina led her back to the house.

When they got in there was no sign of Eddie, Mara, Poppy, or Joy. There came a noise from the dining room, out floated the old zombie ghost.

Amber screamed and ran up the stairs, the others at her heel. They all piled into Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's room, slamming and locking the door behind them/

Patricia had snapped out of her trance and was back to her old self. "Okay." She said, "What the heck is going on?!"

Alfie took a deep breath, "There's this vampire, who we know took Poppy, but also might've taken Joy, Eddie, and Mara. There's also this control room, behind the closet and above the ride, it controls the whole house, and has live video of every room."

"What about the ghost?" Mick asked

Amber spoke up, "We're not sure, but he won't leave us alone, and his arm falls off."

"The vampire is controlling the house." Jerome said

"What does he want to do with Eddie and Joy?" Patricia asked

"Drink their blood?" Alfie remarked

"Alfie!" Everyone chorused.

"What? I was just telling the truth."

"Well!" Nina said quickly "How are we going to get them back?"

Alfie gave a sly grin "I have a plan." Patricia groaned, but Alfie went on "Everyone! In a line!"

The others did as they were told, though they did it begrudgingly. Alfie pulled a suitcase from under his bed and opened it. It was filled with all kinds of things, a carton labelled _Holy Water_, some water guns, garlic, and wooden daggers. He started to pass out the items to his friends, who wore dubious looks.

"Okay, why did you bring this?" Amber asked "You didn't even know we were coming here!"

"I might've overheard you calling to book the place." He said quickly.

Amber gave him an annoyed look but he dismissed it. "You guys ready to get our friends back?"


	6. Chapter 6

They went over the plan. Then the backup plan; Then the backup plan for the backup plan.

Alfie got the biggest of the water-guns. They unlocked the door and slowly crept down stairs, prepared for any ghost, vampire, or zombie. They quietly walked up to the doors for the loading dock. Patricia tried to open it, but they were locked. "Now how are we going to get in?"

Alfie's face lit up. "Electric gum."

Patricia gave him a skeptic look, "Okay, go ahead."

Everyone stepped back as Alfie put the whole pack in his mouth and chewed then he threw the giant wad at the door, and it exploded. The door was open.

"Awesome!" Alfie exclaimed "Best present ever!"

They all piled into the cars, Alfie and amber went into the first car. Until Jerome decided that he wasn't going to be alone, and climbed in with them, much to the outrage of Amber.

"Let's go!" Alfie yelled. Nothing happened.

"What are we waiting for?" Fabian asked

"I don't know, how did we start it last time?"

"We did nothing" Nina answered "All we di-" The ride started to move, and Alfie cheered.

"Let's do this thing!" Alfie yelled as they rode through the door, and into the first scene. Immediately Alfie started shooting everything in sight, which included Patricia, who was in the car behind him sitting next to Mick. Patricia squirted him back in return.

Then they came upon a scene that wasn't there before, it showed 4 figures in Victorian clothing, 3 girls and a boy. Then Patricia started to scream. The figures were Eddie, Poppy, Mara and Joy. All of them had a wax like face, and their eyes showed no emotion.

Patricia got out of the car and started to run towards the scene. Everyone else got out after her, they had almost caught up, until a fake grim reaper dropped right in front of them. When it came up, Patricia wasn't there.

"Patricia!" Nina screamed. If there came a reply, it was drowned out in the loud music and sound effects that were playing.

"She's gone!" Called Jerome, he had continued up a little further, and had now returned.

"We shouldn't have come here" Fabian yelled above the noise. "We need to get out"

Nina didn't respond, instead she looked into the next exhibit, where a girl was sitting on a bench, and behind her was a devil.

"This girl!" She called, "I saw her in the newspaper, she's one of the kids that disappeared in the seventies."

"Are you sure that's her?" Amber yelled

Nina nodded "Positive."

She walked back to them, "I don't know what's happening, but we need to do someth-"she faltered, behind Alfie a figure was walking towards him, the figure was a man. Dressed in black, he had a pointed face and vampire like ears. He walked his arms up like a mummy, slowly to Alfie.

"Alfie!" Amber yelled "Behind you!" Alfie turned quickly and yelled, backing up and bumping into Amber. Without waiting the whole group ran for the exit.

They had almost made it out, until Fabian tripped over a box and landed on the floor of the loading dock. The vampire man was standing over Fabian, until he saw Nina. He started to walk towards her, the doors to the loading dock slamming shut, trapping Fabian and the vampire inside.

Nina ran to the doors and started to pound on them, screaming Fabian's name. Amber came up with Jerome and Mick, who had to carry her out of the house, because she was struggling to get back.

"Let me go!" she shouted at them when they were at a far enough distance from the house. It was now pitch black outside, Amber had found a torch and that was all they had for light.

The boys took her order and dropped her, letting her hit the ground.

"I didn't mean it literally." She muttered.

"Trust me. You needed a good bang on the head to get your head straight." Jerome insisted

"I need to get back there." Nina said standing up and starting to walk the path back up to the castle.

Amber thrust the flashlight into Alfie's hands then grabbed Nina by the shoulders. "Nina. Calm down. Think rationally."

"I'm the only one who is!" Nina yelled

Amber smiled "You sound just like Fabian when you lost in the Senet game. He never gave up looking for you."

"Exactly. That's why I can't give up to finding him!"

"Nina. There's a time in life, where you just have to think of yourself. If you had tried to save him, or if you went back now; we would lose our leader." Amber pulled Nina into a hug. "We'll get him back."

"Hate to interrupt this very touching moment." Alfie cut in "But we need a plan."

Nina looked up, standing at a distance was the ghost man. She pointed to him, the others peered through the darkness to see the same thing.

"Run!" amber yelled, and they started to run in the opposite way, until the ghost appeared in her path.

"Amber!" Nina yelled "I think he's trying to tell us something." The ghost man was pointing down at a different path that branched off from the path that they were on.

The man nodded, and continued to point down the path.

"Thanks." Nina said, and then started to walk down the path, the others following hesitantly.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long before they were lost. The trail seemingly stopped in a small clearing.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mick asked

Nina shrugged, "Maybe there's some sort of hidden path?"

"Nina look!" Amber called, the ghost man was back, and he was pointing to a spot on the ground.

Nina ran to it, and started to clear the dirt around it, when it was gone she was able to read what was engraved on the stone slab.

"Mannus Collins. Died 1986. Survived by this son, Arghus Collins." Nina looked up, "You're Mannus."

The ghost nodded.

"Who's Arghus?" Amber asked

Nina pieced the puzzle together, "He's the vampire."

Mannus nodded grimly.

"Could you help us stop him?"

Mannus beckoned for them to follow him, and walked into the bushes. They walked along a barely worn footpath, when they were pretty far in Mannus disappeared.

"Mannus!" Nina called, Amber did the same.

"Wait." Alfie said "Whats that?"

He pointed the flashlight on an old wooden door, and then the rest of the stone building.

"I think this is what Mannus wanted us to see." Nina concluded.

"You don't say" Jerome commented sarcastically.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Amber and I will check it out, you guys stand guard." She ordered

"Do I have to?" Amber asked

Nina grabbed Amber by the wrist and pulled her in. The room was pitch black, it took them a couple minutes to find a light switch. It was a sort of workshop, with lots of doll parts and masks everywhere.

"Wow. Talk about lack of cleaning. They need a Trudy." Amber commented.

"There must be something here to help us," Nina said, she walked to a work bench, on it were stacks of books. Nina picked up the top most and thumbed through to the last entry.

"Amber here!" Nina called "It's a diary, listen to the last entry. 'I now know what Arghus is doing with my machine. He's making puppets out of humans. They seem to be alive from what I know, but someone must stop him. By March I will be gone, leaving him to complete his task.'"

Amber turned white, "Human puppets? Is that what Eddie, Mara, Joy and Poppy were? Human Puppets?"

Nina nodded "He's trying to turn us all into one."

"Okay. I think that's a big problem."

"You think?" Nina asked

Suddenly they heard an outcry from the boys, and they rushed in.

"The vampire!" Jerome exclaimed "He's coming."

They bolted the doors shut, and hid under the table. They heard the door being pounded on, then nothing.

"He's gone." Mick whispered

They climbed out from under the tables. Alfie continued into the next room and let out a gasp, "Whoa. I think Victor's been here."

The others walked into the room and found themselves in front of a table full of testubes and chemicals. In the center on a small podium was a small jar full of a clear gelatinous substance. Nina picked it up and read the label aloud "Concentrated puppet potion." She looked around to the others "Looks like we found what turned everyone into puppet" she turned it around and read the back,

"Its water soluble." She said.

"Is that why there are sprinklers everywhere?" Amber asked

Nina nodded "We need to get back up to the house."

"Do we have to?" Mick asked

They crept up the front steps of the house and opened the door, there was no sign of Arghus the Vampire. They walked up to the doors of the loading dock, which were unlocked. Instead of traveling in the cars, which gave Arghus full view of them, they walked it on foot.

The props were still moving as they walked on the tracks, but there was no loud music playing, giving the room a scarier feeling. When they were getting close to Eddie and the others, they heard the clanking of the car, which zoomed past them faster than when they had ridden it.

They continued on, though more cautiously, letting Mick lead. They hadn't gotten far at all before mick stopped.

"Sprinklers!" he said shining his flash light up to a yellow pipe. "We can just get up there-" he didn't finish his sentence as the same grim reaper dropped down on him, carrying him upwards.

"Mick!"

The grim reaper came back into sight, without Mick.

"We need to figure this out, and fast. Or else we'll all be wax puppets." Jerome stated.

"We need to get back up to the tower." She looked at the stones of the tower. "We can use these as a ladder." Nina put her flash light in her mouth and started to climb, she had a few close calls but ultimately made it. The others followed, though unwillingly. Nina tried to open the door to the control room with no luck.

"We could turn on the water main," Jerome suggested

They looked for the yellow pipes, on a narrow ledge; there was a small wheel to turn the water on. Nina looked at the ledge that circled the tower.

"I guess I'll have to turn it on," she said, slowly stepping on the ledge.

"Nina." Alfie said proudly with his chest puffed out. "I'll do it. After all I am, The Amazing Alfredo."

Nina stepped back and let Alfie start to walk along the ledge.

Jerome spoke up, "I'll help you buddy, and after all you aren't very strong." Jerome started to get on the ledge and caught up to Alfie. Alfie's foot slipped, but he grabbed a lantern holder just in time. Although it took Jerome's help for him to get his foot back up. They were able to get over to the other cat walk that led to where the water main was, but alfie's foot went through a weak board, and he got his leg stuck.

"Really Alfie?!" Amber called, and then she stepped on the ledge and started to make her way over to them. Jerome was able to get Alfie's leg out and they continued along. They walked along the windows, and stopped just under the valve.

"Alright J-maestro, boost me up." Jerome sighed and let Alfie step onto his hands.

Suddenly one of the props in the ride started flying towards them, causing them to fall through the window.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed, and finally stepped onto the catwalk. Nina followed amber, and they went to the broken window.

Alfie and Jerome landed in something soft. Alfie felt his face "I think we're alive." Then he stood up,

"Dude. Where are we?" they were in some sort of factory room, filled with a giant machine.

"Do you think this is the machine used to turn people into puppets?" Jerome asked, walking up to the control panel.

"Absolutely."

Alfie leaned over the end of a conveyor belt, looking at a tube that was dispensing the same gelatin stuff they saw earlier.

"He probably puts the person on this conveyor belt, then they get dumped with the puppet maker potion. Then they dry and become the puppet." Alfie theorized

Jerome wasn't listening, he was examining the control panel, curious he pulled a lever. The conveyor belt theat Alfie was leaning on turned on. Causing him to fall forward onto the belt.

"Jerome!" He yelled "Turn it off!" He was coming closer to the puppet potion that was now seeping even faster. His feet were already getting soaked with the potion. Jerome turned it off just before it got to his shins.

"Aw. Look what it did to my new trainers!" He swung his feet of the conveyor belt and succeeded in sticking his foot in a bucket. "And now my foot is stuck; great going Jerome." Jerome held back laughter as they tried to get the bucket off his foot, which was stuck due to the potion drying.

They heard screaming as Amber came falling down, also landing in the soft stuffing that they had landed in.

She stood up and gave Alfie a quizzical look, "Why is your foot stuck in a bucket?" she asked

"Long story." Alfie replied "Can you help us get it out?" Amber sighed and helped Jerome unstick alfies foot.

They had just gotten it unstuck as Nina came tumbling down.

"I still have the concentrated potion," She said holding up the bottle, "We should get rid of it."

"No you will not." Came a raspy voice, from behind the machine Arghus appeared. Amber screamed, and took a clove of garlic and threw it at him. Which he caught and then threw behind him.

"Give me the potion." He said.

"Never!" Amber screamed. Arghus picked her up and threw her onto the conveyor belt and started it up. Alfie and Jerome rushed to her rescue trying to pull her off. Arghus then walked towards nina.

He made a swipe for the potion, but Nina ducked and ran behind him. He caught her arm and took the potion from her.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Don't do it!"

He hesitated, long enough for Amber, Alfie, and Jerome to grab him and push him onto the Conveyor belt. Nina grabbed the potion, but then she felt a touch of sympathy for him. Letting her good side rule over, she ran to the control panel and shut the machine off.

She walked over to Arghus, who was still lying on the conveyor belt unable to get up because his legs were frozen. "You can make the right decision. You could've had friends, instead of pushing them away. You ruined that after turning the triplets into puppets. Although you could still change that, by letting us turn everyone back to normal." Arghus stared at her, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

Then he grabbed the jar and used it to beak the shell that was on his legs. Then he ran away taking the potion with him. Nina ran after him followed by the others. But it was too late, he had already made it to the control room, and they were in the middle of the ride, giving him full ability to capture them.

"Arghus!" Nina screamed at him "Stop!"

Amber took her hand, "It looks like we've lost." She murmured.

The room went dark. Then a spotlight went up, on a ballerina, Patricia. Then another spotlight went up, on a boy in a graveyard. Fabian. Nina started to cry, she knew she was going to meet the same fate as them.

Then it started to rain.

Nina looked up at the tower, to see Arghus, smiling holding up a broken jar. Then she returned her attention to the puppets. They started to drip, becoming more life like every second. It wasn't long before everyone was back to normal.

It was a sweet reunion; there were hugs and kisses, and words of thanks; although they had to deal with three 12 year olds that were frozen for thirty years. Patricia was a bit upset that she was a ballerina, and Eddie sad that he had lost his trainers.

They packed up their stuff, realizing they had only been in the house for 24 hours.

Fabian and Nina were walking out together, hand in hand. Arghus had just told them that he would be turning the mansion into an amusement park, for everyone to come and have the spook of their life.

"You are amazing." Fabian told her

"What?"

"You were able to turn a man, who hated everyone, to a man who wants to make a fun land."

Nina laughed "I can be very persuasive."

"Yes. I know."

The others caught up with them, laughing.

"Hey. I can't believe I am looking forward, to going back to victor and the house." Eddie commented

"I can't believe that we were turned into live dolls" Poppy said

"Yes, yes." Joy laughed "We know. It was a weird adventure."

"Why do the weirdest things always happen to us?" Amber asked

"Maybe because we have a Chosen one, and an Osirion," Fabian guessed "Two people who aren't normal tend to attract not so normal situations."

Nina elbowed him in the ribs as they closed the gates behind them. Looking back at the house one more time.

~THE END~

Hey all, keep your eye out for my next fan fic: House of Anubis: Secret of the Seven Sins.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
